Viperine Gorgon's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary
Cover You won't be able to make up with me if you read my diary. August 2nd Oh my ghoul! I was late again today! I don't know why I can't seem to be anywhere on time, but trying to get these vipers under control is such a hassle! As soon as I get my hair to be ssssscarily styled, a viper pokes its head out, and I spend another twenty minutes trying to put my hair back together again. I absolutely could not be late again today; otherwise I have to race onto set and rush through a make-up session, and I HATE rushing through a make-up session. If there is any one thing I like to to take my time on, it it making sure that my make-up jobs are perfectè! Anyway, I slithered past the set and found Veronica waiting for me in her trailer, thank ghoul she is so understanding, and I got right to work on her make-up, taking my time to blend her foundation and line her eyes. Veronica and I can talk for hours and go over all the latest news on set while I get her ready. Sometimes during our chats, I have created some of the scariest make-up looks ever, totally getting lost in the eye shadows and lip-gloss. Just as I was putting the finishing touches on her masscara, the production goblin called out that they were ready for Veronica on set. I quickly gave her a once over and smiled at my own handiwork, letting my vipers adjust her powder before she ran out the door. I slumped into Veronica's chair and sighed as my vipers began to clean and set-up for Veronica's next scene, my mind already drifting to the eye shadow I was going to use next. August 10th Finally, my new make-up palette arrived today! I have been dying to try out the new colors in this palette for weeks; it has the ghoulest colors I've ever seen in my unlife! There are so many different ways to blend these colors together, and I can't wait to show them to Veronica, she is definitely going to want to use these colors for an upcoming scene very soon! Seriously, this palette is so meravellós, the colors remind me of the Passeig de Scarcia in Barcelgroana. I got some of my best make-up inspirations from the Passeig, walking the boulevard and shopping with my mother. On sunny days, the Passeig would practically be humming and glowing with monsters having lunch in the outdoor markets, and I would stop and do my make-up on site, changing my lip gloss to the most frightening color I had. Sometimes when I'm here on set, a noise will whisk me back to my beloved Barcelgroana, and I am in the Passeig, painting my nails or shopping for a new make-up bag. Thank goodness I have a trip coming up soon, I can't wait to see my beloved Barcelgroana! August 15th After I left set today, I got a call from my cousin Deuce. We don't get to fang out very much, but we try to keep in touch when we can. We both love sunglasses, although I like them more because they're fashionable. Deuce, on the other hand, needs them to protect his friends from his power to stone them. Tía Medusa and Deuce are the only Gorgons that have that power, the rest of us do not. Not every monster knows that though, and it can be either irritating or convenient, depending on the situation. September 16th Veronica wanted me to do her makeup for an interview on an morning TV show, so I took my new make-up palette to the studio today. Like I said, she could not wait to get her fangs into these colors! I dipped my brush into a gold color that had swirls of bronze glitter running through it and almost ssshivered with delight. As I started to apply Veronica's mascara, she began to talk about the whispers among her people about a new vampire queen being crowned soon. I gasped (which made my vipers hiss in annoyance) and started going on about how fabulous it would be to be a queen, but I noticed Veronica wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm. "Què passa, ghoulfriend? Aren't you excited?!" I asked her as I circled her hair with scare spray. Veronica appeared lost in thought and quietly replied, "My people haven't had a queen in 400 years. Scaritage states... well, this has to just be a rumor." Veronica bit her lip as I studied her face to look for any mistakes, and I could see that she was seriously worried. "Ghoulfriend, if there is a vampire queen on the rise, I'm sure everybloody is going to make sure she's the perfect ghoul for the job." "Yeah, the perfect ghoul." Before she scooted out the door, Veronica turned and told me to have a good fright to Barcelgroana. I told her I would be back before production on her next film began and not to worry, I was sure that all this vampire queen stuff would work itself out soon. However, Veronica's look of concern didn't offer very much hope. September 19th Finally in Barcelgroana! Mon and I arrived last night, and the minute we stepped into La Feardrera, I felt like I was home. I quickly dumped my suitcases and hurried to the Passeig de Scarcia to find my old friends. I could not help but notice the lights and sounds that bathed the Passeig, and in that moment it felt like I had never left! After a quick catch-up and dinner with my ghouls, I slithered back to La Feardrera and unpacked my make-up, carefully organizing what I would need for the festival tomorrow. Uh oh, I just read a message from Veronica on my iCoffin that says: "Miss you already! Hope you're having fun! BTW, they found a new vampire queen today... Call when you can." I sent her a message promising to call her tomorrow when the festival was over. I got a feeling that this vampire queen business is just getting started. October 1st Festes de la Mercè was fangsolutely fabulous! Just getting home from the trip, and I am exhausted! I had forgotten how busy the festivals can be, between the make-up and hair changes and actually trying to have a frightful moment with my friends, it makes being on set seem like a vacation. I had a chance to talk with Veronica on my iCoffin in between costume changes, and I can't wait to get to the film set to see her tomorrow. This vampire queen thing has got her too spooked, and I'm starting to worry. I want to stay up and look at more pictures from the festival, but I so need my beauty rest, my vipers are starting to droop! Off to bed. Until tomorrow, adéu!! October 6th I managed to drag myself out of bed and keep my appointment at the old monster's home before I went to the film set. While I was in Barcelgroana, I picked up some scareriffic make-up and scarecessories and I promised the elder monsters I would stop by and give a few makeovers. I showed up with my make-up bag fearfully packed with foundations, eyeliner, all the mascara I could find and even a few pairs of fake eyelashes. I sat and dipped my fingers into the palettes, the greens and the blues swirling together as my brushes swept across eyelids and cheekbones, giving them the perfect shade of decay. While I was there, one of the old monsters started to talk about the new vampire queen and how it was becoming the biggest news since the last queen ran away 400 years ago. My vipers and I were rapt with attention as they described the scaritage and scandal behind the choosing of the queen. I tucked this information away (to discuss with Veronica later) and I held up mirrors for them to see their new looks, which, of course, was met with screams of fright and excitement. I checked the time on my iCoffin (late again, Viperine!) and quickly slithered out the door, shouting promises to come back soon. October 7th 2pm I made it onto the set by the scales of my teeth and quickly began to set up for Veronica's arrival. I finished and was sitting in Veronica's chair, texting with Deuce on my iCoffin (he was asking if I had picked up a casketball jersey from the Barcelgroana casketball team he had asked for) when Veronica came in and gave me quite the fright! I laughed and gave her a quick bite... um, hug... and we got to work on her make-up for the next scene. After we got all the details of my trip out of the way, (Veronica loved the mini souvenir replica of La Feardrera!) I asked her to give me all the latest on the vampire queen. Veronica got that "look", which makes you feel like you need to curtsey and reduce your conversation to "ma'am", and said "I can't be concerned with the vampire queen right now; there is too much going on with the film." This was a sudden change from her concern I had picked up on while I was in Barcelgroana. Muy confuso! I went back to the stories the old monsters had been telling about the vampire queen and knew my BFF was holding back on me. But why? "Are you sure, ghoulfriend?" I asked as I carefully applied Veronica's frightliner. "Positive," she firmly replied before a production goblin reminded us we had just a few minutes before the next scene. Veronica rose out of her chair and gave me another hug (no bites this time!) and said she was glad to have me back. I quickly checked her fangs for lipstick and smiled, "Good to be home too, ghoulfriend!" I watched her walk on to set and shook my vipers. Between the stories at the old monsters' home and Veronica's sudden disinterest in the vampire queen, I'm starting to believe things on this film set are getting more interesting than the actual film itself! Category:Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diaries Category:Viperine Gorgon logs